xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/The Hierarchical Pattern of Mindspace and more
The structure of the Universe has to come from somewhere. Modern physicists have discovered a majority of the basic functions of the Universe, but they haven’t provided any great theories on how its framework came to be. Thought Theory explains that everything originates from the circle, and its three basic divisions (the inside, outside, and border/perimeter). These divisions lead to relativity, quantum mechanics, and even thought, and this is made possible by ‘conceptual overlaying’ (ie. mirror-symmetry). In Thought Theory, it’s a fundamental law that allows an object to symbolize more than one concept simultaneously. Through conceptual overlaying and symmetry, all of the things we come to discover and realize, fall within the three basic divisions of the circle. The above pattern is of the utmost importance – it can be understood as the Three Principles of Mindspace and can be found at the top of the Tetractys. The Tetractys symbolizes how any symbol is fundamentally divided across a mindspace. It illustrates how the physical and abstract dimensions emerge from the initial branches of a very basic binary tree. Does this mean that the universe is binary in nature? Should we stop thinking in terms of base 5, 10, 12, 16, etc.? I would suspect that all mindspace patterns are highly dependent on binary hierarchies, although I believe there are vast numbers of increasingly complex hierarchies within mindspace (called polynomials), which makes other bases quite useful for calculation. By the way it appears that our minds can instinctively connect these dots. Take a look at the obvious connections found on the most circulated symbol in the history of the world. The Universe Is a 12-Dimensional Hyperspace String theory predicts 10 or 11 dimensions, while thought theory explains that there must be 12 dimensions. So what’s going on? First of all, let me explain what a dimension is: a dimension is a fundamental property of matter. Each bit of matter in the universe has a length, width, depth, and in time. These 4 dimensions, commonly known as SpaceTime, are the most basic physical properties of matter. Instead of calling them properties, we call them ‘dimensions’ – it makes them sound more important. It turns out that matter also has other important properties. For example, all bits of matter vibrate in SpaceTime. Therefore, every single bit of matter in the physical universe has a height, width, length, time, AND it vibrates. However, physicists do not refer to their vibrating properties as dimensions. To reveal a 12-dimensional space, that I call mindspace, I have to dimensionalize the 4 properties of vibrating matter: period, amplitude, wavelength, and frequency. These 4 distinct properties of vibration, are crucial in calculating probabilistic events in both classical and quantum mechanics (especially regarding the wave-particle duality). Together, the physical and wave properties of matter account for 8 mindspace dimensions. Now, to explain the last 4 properties of matter. In quantum theory, everything is describable by a wavefunction. However, a wavefunction does not actually exist. It is a completely abstract device to explain matter in a quantum mechanical way. There isn’t a way to verify its existence – it just works. It is only an equation, assembled using an assortment of letters, numbers, shapes, and meanings that precisely equals the expected behaviour of quanta (bits of matter). Because the wavefunction contains letters, numbers, shapes, and meanings, the properties of matter must also include letters, numbers, shapes and meanings! Right?! I’ll also explain it differently: every object around us is an arrangement of matter. Each arrangement can only be understood as a series of words, numbers, and other meaningful patterns. These are the intelligence dimensions of matter at work. I believe that our brains did not create the concepts of letters, numbers, shapes, and meanings – these are unavoidable dimensions of the universe. Everything in the Universe is always framed by the 12 dimensions of mindspace. …and once matter is described in 12 dimensions, we’re no longer referring to matter, but instead we’re referring to symbols. Tetractys, Pascal’s Triangle, and Binomial Expansion It is known that in Ancient Greece, a famous metaphysicist named Pythagoras worshipped a particular shape called the Tetractys. He and his followers believed it to symbolize everything that is perfect about the Universe. The Tetractys is an equilateral triangle (30°-30°-30°) with 10 interconnected points across exactly four layers. The Pythagoreans believed that this basic shape of nature reveals doorways to the most profound mathematical principles of the Universe. One of these doorways leads to Pascal’s Triangle. Pascal’s triangle is also an ancient concept that Pascal called the ‘Arithmetic Triangle’ when he scientifically re-introduced it in the 17th century. Pascal’s triangle is a triangular array of the binomial coefficients, and its form can be considered the base of probability theory while exhibiting an exquisite relationship with the Fibonacci numbers and Phi. I’ve found that Pascal’s triangle is a special tool used to calculate a very basic concept… a hierarchical pattern… The ‘binomial’ coefficients within the Arithmetic Triangle represent the branches per row in the hierarchy. Pascals triangle compresses 2^n circles into just n circles. The Arithmetic Triangle is nature’s compression algorithm… When mathematicians employ the binomial expansion (ie. Pascal’s triangle), they are calculating individual branches within a hierarchical pattern (ie. binary tree). And the Pythagoreans understood this. Their Tetractys could be thought of as the first few layers, like a capstone, of each hierarchical pattern. The hierarchical pattern that unfolds from the Tetractys reveals the entire configuration of mindspace! The top two rows represent the circle: the border (A), inside (S), and outside (N). And the bottom two rows are all the dimensions necessary to meaningfully describe it as both a stationary and rotating container. It also appears that the duality of rest vs. motion are responsible for assembling the hierarchical pattern in the first place – and reveal the concepts of probability and expansion during the process of creating ‘depth’. So the Tetractys DEEPLY represents the circle, the monad, and the primordial symbol for God – while also being the dimensional framework for mindspace. Five Relationship Patterns Form Into A Mindspace The 5 relationship patterns create the fabric thats forms the abstract space minds which controls the physical space matter. Each thought, thing and the events between thoughts and things can be referenced by these patterns. Basically, these patterns are the constructs of the Universe, and we can use them to reveal everything about it. It isn’t a random coincidence that each pattern is founded on the circle and line – the simplest, and most important shapes in the Universe. Each pattern has distinct functions for bridging mind and matter into a single paradigm: *Hierarchical Pattern = Probability *System Pattern = Individuality *Union Pattern = Attraction *Network Pattern = Communication *Gear Pattern = Work The mindspace is a region designed to support living arrangements of matter. Its architecture is the origin of intelligent thinking and is how intelligent beings relate abstract experiences with one another. The basic concepts defining the physical world, such as gravity, thermodynamics, evolution, economics, evolution, and even fractals are reflective of these 5 patterns and their respective meanings. This meaningful framework of patterns, which interweaves thought and matter, enables all minds to navigate an abstract space, while forcing their brains and bodies to follow along in physical space. Additionally, each pattern is a Sun Pattern, and is responsible for generating the ‘complexity’ that grows life from matter. What Is Complexity? The activity of all living things is caused by one thing: relationships. From a mindspace perspective, relationships cause all organizational interactions. Let’s visualize it: people are circles and the means by which they communicate and share information are represented by lines. By nature, any network of relationships, such as a family or business, contains an amount of complexity, and it grows increasingly complex if the growth of new pathways (lines) outpaces the growth of new organizations (circles). When there are more lines, there is more ‘complexity’. The benefit of increasing complexity is that the entire organization feels like it’s moving faster. The problem with increasing complexity is that the organization increases in uncertainty which leads to a higher probability of collisions. It’s important to note that every arrangement of matter can be referenced as a line-to-circle ratio called complexity that crosses into an abstract space. In thought theory, it is hypothesized that an organization’s flux in complexity causes changes in the passage of time. In effect, the networks are exchanging time between themselves! Material arrangements that take advantage of complex networks prosper and reproduce, while other organisms go extinct because they have been out-paced by these more successful time-dilated organisms. Complex networks rise to glory and go extinct, as their networks grow and sustain large resources of time. All symbols in mindspace distort time and space (not just the living minds). Symbols Manifest Into Both Thought And Matter Inside every environment are arrangements of matter that reflect its values. Thinking people, working within organizations, manifest symbolic arrangements; and if the minds of the working people disappear from the organization, the arrangements will in time fade away and disappear from the space. The intelligent arrangements of matter that we see around us, are assembled and driven into motion by an invisible network of patterns. These patterns are the relationships that hold everything together, and all minds exert control over them. Theory of Thought explains that the patterns are interwoven with the laws of physics. By manipulating patterns, our minds exert enormous control over SpaceTime. What this means: If a group of minds is well organized, their environment will succeed and its symbols will reproduce and spread. However, if its minds are badly organized, the environment will appear to fail and its symbolic arrangements of matter will disappear. In the future, instead of manipulating matter within an environment directly (such as material donation), which lead to mind-matter imbalances (leading to corruption), we will discover how to manipulate minds and manipulate arrangements of matter indirectly, by taking advantage of the mind-matter balancing mechanism. Successful people often access this level of abstraction, however the mathematics and rules behind it have never been scientifically described. Figuring out ways to map and then re-organize these patterns in mindspace will safely enable scientists to exert control over all parts of the material world… helping to solve civilization’s greatest challenges. What is spacetime in thought theory? In thought theory, SpaceTime is defined very simply: the line represents Space and the circle represents Time. The network pattern demonstrates how the two concepts differ in shape, meaning, and function. For example, time is circular and is used for storage, while space is linear and is used for exchange. The benefits of using patterns to describe spacetime are in developing a clearer picture of a hyper-dimensional structure. Think of a symbol as a object that exists within an intersection of space and time, and which can be visualized in 5 different ways. If patterned symbols are actual objects (called Universals in Plato’s theory of forms), then the Universe is quite simply an architecture of self-similar circles and lines spread across some depth (ie. fractal cosmology). And in thought theory, the Universe can even be described without using the words ‘time’ and ‘space’. Within the Universe, circles establish pathways to exchange energy, fueling their growth and expansion. The pathways are forged by the electromagnetic field. Patterns could help explain why the Universe is in-homogenous and may even explain the existence of dark energy and dark matter. Symbols are fundamentally connected to the arrangement of matter, and every atom of matter represents one or more patterns in mindspace: Think of an atom, or any large arrangement of atoms, as the tip of an iceberg. Above the fold we see matter, however hiding below are massive patterns. If our traditional 4-dimensional view of spacetime overlooks the tip of an iceberg, then a mindspace perspective sees the entire iceberg including spacetime and the region below it that explains abstraction. Mindspace = SpaceTime Dimensions + Abstract Dimensions Explaining Dark Matter and Dark Energy In the present-day, about 14 billion years since the Big Bang, the energy composition of the Universe is approximately the following: *A small amount of atoms and light *A medium amount of dark matter *A large amount of dark energy However, after right after its initial inflationary period, the makeup of the Universe was roughly: *A medium amount of atoms and light *A large amount of dark matter *No dark energy Also note that there also seems to be a generally constant 6:1 proportion of dark matter to atoms (matter with mass). I’m going to provide a model that explains these general observations. The model is created by referencing the relationship patterns described in Theory of Thought. Prior to the Big Bang, there was a perfectly ordered singularity of space and time that contained all the energy we have in our present-day Universe. Since the singularity, the amount of energy within the Universe has remained constant. And we know the Universe has been expanding ever since the Big Bang, and we also know that the rate of expansion is increasing (ie. exponential rate). Instead of ‘inflating’ the circle, I’m going to illustrate expansion by adding circles within circles, that create layers, which in turn creates ‘depth’. So where are these circles coming from? Time… Time creates these circles in response to ‘events in time’. So in effect, adding circles signifies increasing entropy, and the forward flow of time. So how does this apply to dark Matter and dark Energy? In my very rudimentary model, the total amount of dark energy is proportional to the total amount of layers, while the amount of dark matter is proportional to the total number of ‘kissing’ circles. By the way, the kissing number is 6. The kissing number might be the maximum possible ratio between observed quantities of dark matter to matter, if it could be shown that these mysterious phenomenons have everything to do with circle packing. And since each circle represents regular matter, dark matter is a function of the interconnectedness of matter, which gains in strength when there is lots of it grouped together… Hence why dark matter is important when considering galactic bodies rather than when considering small objects like atoms. Now lets take a look at these ideas using the hierarchical pattern. Watch this video to see the difference between the system and hierarchical pattern Within a hierarchical pattern, the flow of time adds new circles to the hierarchy. And this is how dark energy and matter would be interpreted in the hierarchical pattern. And since the present is the bottom most layer of circles, the upper layers have essentially gone ‘dark’ – yet they are still important when understanding the configuration of total energy. Over time, the total area of the most inner-layer of circles, compared to the area of the ‘dark’ circles, shrinks, signifying a drop in the total matter to dark energy ratio. The hierarchical expansion is also growing exponentially, which might explain how the Universe’s speed of expansion is increasing. Over time, the expansion of the universe creates lots of circles within circles – which unlike this diagram, are probably not so homogenous. So 13-14 billion years later, the universe finds itself somewhere within this circles within circles illustration, and we end up with the matter/energy makeup that is currently observed. And there you have it! A simple, hypothetical model explaining the conceptual origin of matter, dark matter, and dark energy. Note: I’m using a VERY SIMPLISTIC model. It is not drawn exactly, and is only meant to conceptualize 3 types of energy. Perhaps an illustration showing their exact progression over time might be done using my approach, but it would require a much more precise measurement of areas, numbers of circles, packing configuration of circles, and so forth. Now learn how the hierarchical pattern, entropy and Pascal’s Triangle fit together! Extra information Morphic field Thought theory appears to explain a field of information which links it into the idea of morphogenetic fields and this theory is based on circles/spheres and quantum atom theory is another theory based on spheres and it is mostly based on photons and photons are the particle that carries the electromagnetic force and morphogenetic fields are comprised of light(electromagnetic) and sound(scalar waves?) Scalar waves Scalar waves are a field of information(morphogenetic field) and i have said that scalar waves are probably exotic matter photons and now i am thinking they are supersymmetrical photons that are the partiki grid of the parallel universe. Also, I thought that maybe this scalar wave information field is the quantum loop fields and different frequencies of it are the different vibrational dimensions and the information it stores is the different frequencies(In the form of geometries!). Spacetime membrane holon Tetractys, number theory and more My Dark matter and Dark energy theory I suggested that dark matter and dark energy are quantum fields and that they are structured: Dark matter is supposed to be the space in between stars, galaxies and nebulae that holds them together. The rest of the structure associated with the twelve frequencies of the physical universe. The higher up the frequencies you go, the more things are manifest on the higher frequencies, and it’s those things that hold it all together on the lower frequencies. 15 dimensions, Tetractys, Pascals triangle and Prime number cross Source theory-of-thought.com/blog Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog